


Rainbow Colors and Potato-Skin Thread

by tatertotarmy



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertotarmy/pseuds/tatertotarmy
Summary: Ribbons of fabric. Splashes of paint. Scraps of thread and remnants of beaten brushes.At this rate, Micah wasn’t sure how Sharance would survive this.After all, in a contest between the town's most eccentric artists, Evelyn and Daria, who knew what would end up a casualty.--Written for @JoeStraatman on Twitter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Rainbow Colors and Potato-Skin Thread

Ribbons of fabric. Splashes of paint. Scraps of thread and remnants of beaten brushes.

At this rate, Micah wasn’t sure how Sharance would survive this.

He stood in the corner of town square with several other villagers crowded against one another, all watching as two living hurricanes worked tirelessly in the center. On one side was Evelyn, standing beside a shapeless garment on a well-used mannequin. On the other side was Daria and a huge canvas splashed with equally shapeless colors.

Beside him, Sofia sighed, “How… _inspiring_.” And Micah didn’t question that opposite speak.

It all started with a discussion between Sharance’s two local ‘artists,’ Evelyn and Daria. One the local seamstress and the other the artist living on the town’s edges. Sometime along the line, the conversation got more and more heated. Micah only caught bits and pieces of the conversation - something about colors and materials - but it all ended with the girls frantically running to Wells to request what could possibly mark the end of the town as they knew it: an art contest, just between them. With the villagers to determine the winner.

And out of what Micah could only describe as pure fear in the face of a storm, Wells agreed. Just so long as they contained it to the town square.

Though with how much Daria splashed paint, Micah knew at least one house would be rainbow by noon. Would it be the De Sainte-Coquille manor or the General Store that would fall first?

“Erm…” Collette dodged out of the way of an errant paint splatter, “Just how long will this last?”

“I’m sure it’ll be over soon…” Gaius spoke, eyeing Evelyn as she sewed potato skins onto her garment. “Just enjoy the show.”

“I’m positive that my _brother_ will be _faster than the speed of light._ ” Sofia crossed her arms, frowning. “She always spends _seconds_ on her _wonderful_ dresses.”

“I’m really hoping part of that wasn’t opposites,” Micah chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

Gaius soon perked up, and all of the villagers followed his gaze to Evelyn. She was standing before her outfit, her arms crossed with a hand on her chin, frowning. Carefully, she began walking around the creation, inspecting every little bit of it. Micah began to pray to all of the dragon gods. Did this mean she was finished? Was she inspecting the final product? Would Sharance be spared?

“Hm…” Evelyn sighed, “I’m not happy with this.”

“Ha!” Daria stopped, dramatically aiming her paintbrush at Evelyn, pink paint splashing to the ground in a dramatic arc around her. “So is that a forfeit?”

Evelyn laughed, “Oh, of course not. I was just thinking...we don’t have a theme, do we?”

“A theme?” Daria scoffed. “A true artist doesn’t need a theme. We create right from the heart!”

“Yes, but…” Evelyn placed a hand on her cheek, “How can we ask everyone to judge two completely different things? It should be the same goal, right?”

“Ah…” Daria looked across the crowd of villagers, squinting at each one of them. “You’re right…they don’t have the vision...”

Micah sighed. What exactly did that mean?

“Great!” Evelyn smiled, “Then we should start over with a theme in mind.”

Every villager gathered shook with dread.

“Yea!” Daria pointed her brush up high in the sky, grinning. But then...she stopped, her eyebrows furrowing. She looked up to the sky, and then her canvas. 

“Is something wrong?” Evelyn asked.

“Of course not! But…” Daria grinned, passing a look at the crown. “We already spent so much time on these...I could really use an assistant to get started on something else…” 

Micah shivered nervously. 

“You’re right, it has been a while…” Evelyn looked over to the crowd, “And I could use an assistant, too…” 

Evelyn looked over the crowd, a mischievous smile on her lips. Micah looked over to Gaius, who was staring right at her. Well, if there were ever a time to get closer to Evelyn, that was his chance right there. At the very least, that meant the day would mean something. 

Slowly, she walked towards them, weaving between all of the villagers gathered. Most of them gave Evelyn a wide berth, not wanting to be involved any more than they wanted. The only ones who didn’t clear a path were Micah (already resigned to a fate of rainbow paint), Gaius (the only one who wanted the opportunity), and Sofia (who just pretended she wasn’t there to begin with). Evelyn grinned, walking right over to the three of them, examining each of them like she was looking for something extremely specific. 

And then, suddenly, she looped her arm around Micah’s.

“I think I could use Micah,” Evelyn spoke, looking at Daria, “I trust there’s no objections?”

“W-What? H-Hey!” Daria spoke, her cheeks flushing red in genuine surprise, “That’s _my_ assistant!” 

“Really? You just said you wanted _an_ assistant. You didn’t say Micah.”

“But…” Daria furrowed her eyebrows, crossing her arms, “Fine! Then Gaius is my assistant!”

“...I am?” Gaius looked up, seemingly dazed.

“Mhm!” Daria marched over to the crowd, grabbing Gaius’ arm, “Let’s go! I need some more paint!” And without warning, Daria began dragging Gaius away.

Evelyn giggled, calling out to her, “So what’s the theme, then?” 

Daria stopped right in place, and then pointed at Evelyn with her brush, “A rainbow!” And then, she quickly ran off with Gaius in tow. Behind, Raven quickly followed, quiet worry on her face. Micah was worried too. Hopefully Gaius could survive the rest of the day without being painted rainbow from head to toe. Though knowing Daria...he doubted it.

Micah would at least try to put in a good word to Evelyn for Gaius’ brave sacrifice.

“Well, there we have it,” Evelyn looked at Micah, grinning, “Thank you for agreeing to be my assistant for the day, Micah! You’ll really come in handy.”

Had he really agreed in the first place?

“Yea, no problem…” Micah scratched the back of his head, “So do you need something from the manor, or…?”

“Oh, no, I have everything I need from there,” Evelyn shook her head, “We’re going to the forest!”

“What? Are you sure?”

“Absolutely!” Evelyn smiled and began marching off towards the forest, pulling Micah along. 

“Have a _dreadful_ time, you two,” Sofia called after them, an amused grin on her face.

It wasn’t long until the two of them reached the edges of the forest, where hardly a monster scurried around. While Micah was prepared for the errant wooly or chipsqueak, the monsters all around kept to the shadows, shivering from behind a bush or from high in the trees. It was an odd sight, as they always lazed around when Micah came by. It was either the presence of a full-blooded human...or the fact that they could tell what exactly the woman before them was capable of, and knew to keep quiet lest one of them is shaved from head to toe for a fluffy dress.

“Huh, it’s pretty quiet around here…” Evelyn spoke, letting go and stepping away, “Honestly, I brought you along for protection, but I guess that wasn’t necessary.”

“I see…” Micah stood still, looking around to make sure the monsters wouldn’t emerge, “Why not Gaius, if it was for protection?”

“Oh, Gaius is a dear friend,” Evelyn spoke, walking over to a patch of wildflowers blooming in the grass, “But he always seems so distracted while we spend time together. He usually sleeps next to the forge, I’m afraid it might be...affecting him in some way…”

No...it really wasn’t that. Gaius was definitely distracted around Evelyn, but definitely not for that reason.

“You really think so?” Micah asked flatly, sighing.

“Well, what else could it be?” Evelyn picked some flowers, looking them over and smiling, “I might need to ask Raven to look after him a bit more. I know she already does, but I can’t help but be concerned.”

“I’m sure Raven’s doing her best,” Micah laughed, “From what I’ve seen at the blacksmith’s, that’s clear as day.”

“Yea, she’s always been straightforward,” Evelyn smiled, “I just hope he’ll learn to listen to her. We don’t want his brain melting…”

“Yea, we definitely don’t want that…” If only she knew the real reason.

She hummed in response, picking some tall grass, bundling it in with the flowers. Evelyn looked again at the area around them, her eyes looking around wildly, trying to find certain specific objects. If she found one, she would immediately rush over to collect it, bunching it up in her arms or even in her bag. 

“So Daria said rainbows was the theme…” Evelyn spoke, “So I think getting a rainbow of all natural things would be the best bet...hm…” She looked down into what she had collected so far, eyebrows furrowing.

“I have white feathers, green grass, blue flowers, red flowers...hm…” Evelyn perked up, “Oh! I know what we’re missing!”

“What is it?” 

“We need some yellow...it wouldn’t be a rainbow without it,” Evelyn slowly turned her attention to him, a grin widening on her face, “Micah...your other form has golden wool right? Would it fit the criteria of yellow?”

“W-Well…er…” Micah shifted around nervously, “Maybe? People always said it’s golden, so maybe it wouldn’t?”

“Can you change so I can see for myself?” A sweet smile spread on Evelyn’s lips, and she took several steps closer. “Please? For me?”

“I-I mean...um…” Micah shifted, looking around desperately for anything else that could be substituted. He had seen yellow flowers around before, but there were none to be found. Was there a lemon tree somewhere? Banana tree? Any kind of yellow fruit to use?

There was nothing. He was doomed.

“Please?” Evelyn asked, “You’d be a real lifesaver…”

“Okay, just be quick about it…” Micah took in a deep breath, and transformed into his wooly form. Evelyn stared intently, looking him over with a sparkle in her eye. 

Micah tilted his head. _“Baah?”_

“Oh…” Evelyn grinned, digging into her bag, “That shade really is perfect…” In seconds, there was a pair of shears in her hand. Micah let out a baah in surprise, taking a step back. Did she really keep one of those on hand? Why did she think she needed it?

“Alright, Micah, hold still…”

Micah watched as the shears grew closer and closer, and felt his life flash before his eyes…

\--

“Why are you shivering? You look like _the picturesque example of serenity_.”

Micah shivered next to Sofia, his eyes heavy and down at the ground, “I don’t want to talk about it.” Even in his human form, he felt so cold…

“Well, at the very least you’re _still enslaved_ by my sister,” Sofia spoke, looking out towards the center of the town square, where again the two ‘artists’ were battling it out. This time, Evelyn sewed in what really shouldn’t be considered sewing materials (would grass even hold up in a dress?), and Daria was putting so many colors on her canvas that it was impressive they hadn’t mixed into a dull brown yet. 

And, unfortunately, Gaius still remained at Daria’s side, helping give her paints when she needed them. While Micah did feel for him, after being sheared by Evelyn for every inch of fur on his body, he was content knowing that both of them had a pretty sub-par time at the art competition.

“I fail to understand these hornless,” Kuruna spoke, tilting her head as she watched the spectacle, “Is this a special hornless ritual?”

“No, I doubt it’s anything like that,” Ondorus continued, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of anything like this.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Yea…” Micah chuckled, “Maybe you should have sat this one out. This...really isn’t normal.”

In moments, the work in the center of the square stopped. Evelyn stepped away from her mannequin, and Daria stepped away from her creation. In an instant, all of the villagers’ eyes were on them, silently begging for this to be over.

“Alright!” Daria dramatically announced, turning towards the villagers crowded (or cowering, in some cases) at the far side of town square, “It’s time for the judges to decide just who wins! My masterpiece, or Evelyn’s fashion!”

Slowly, the town turned their attention to the two pieces before them. Evelyn’s was what could only be described as a mound of flowers, furs, grass, and fruits from the forest, all arranged in different splotches of color all around. Apples dangling from the center of bright red flowers, yellow flowers between patches of fur, orange skins sewed into flower shapes, golden furs lining the top collar, grass lining the bottom. From what Micah could see, it was intended to be some sort of dress. But the matter of putting it on - and just how long it would last - was completely up in the air. 

On the other end, Daria had a rather similar style as well, colors splotched all across the canvas in a nonsensical manner. It was impressive that none of the colors managed to blend, with all of the colors having their clearly defined ends and beginnings, with no blending between them. What the painting was portraying other than a mass of different colors was a complete mystery, however. To Micah, it looked like Daria had just taken her entire paint collection and put them on the canvas wherever there was room, and in whatever order she happened to grab them in. Or in whatever order Gaius offered them in.

Between the two creations, it was really hard to pick out which stood out the most. Because to everyone standing in the town square...both of them stood out for the wrong reasons. 

For moments, it was silent. Daria’s eyes anxious darted around the crowd, as did Gaius, who was waiting for some sort of end. 

Evelyn chuckled, “I know, you’re all stunned to silence. My dress is remarkable, isn’t it?” She passed a glance onto Daria’s painting, and let it linger for a while. 

“Though…” Evelyn continued, “Your painting is also quite stunning, I have to admit.”

“Ha! So you admit defeat?” Daria dramatically pointed at Evelyn.

“No, mine is equally impressive, don’t you agree?”

“Hm…” Daria looked at Evelyn’s dress, inspecting it. And slowly, her expression began to change to one of genuine respect.

Daria put a hand to her chin, “Maybe...it’s easy to see how you can appreciate my rainbows so much. You really have an impressive one...not as good as mine, of course! But it’s a good rainbow…”

“Thank you,” Evelyn smiled, “Maybe...everyone’s so quiet because we’re both too impressive?”

“I see…” Daria grinned, “So we’re just on another level!” 

Micah agreed with that. Another level, alright.

“Yes…” Evelyn chuckled, “Maybe we can call this a draw, then. And try again next time…?”

The entire village went cold with dread.

“Try again…? Yes…” Daria grinned, and quickly pointed out Wells from the crowd, “Mayor Wells! Until we have a clear winner, let’s do this every month!”

“W-Well...erm…” the mayor backed up, clearly nervous.

“Come on, I’m sure we can fit it into the schedule,” Evelyn chimed in, a soft smile on her face. 

“Erm...I think I left something at home…”

In seconds, the mayor hobbled off, going as fast as he could possibly go.

“Wait! You haven’t said yes yet!” Daria spoke, giving chase.

“Yes, we need an answer, Mayor Wells!” Evelyn called out, hurrying away.

The rest of the village, left in the square, began to hesitantly return home, ready to assess the damage of errant paint splatters and the artists’ trail of destruction. Micah stood still as the rest of the village began to move on. Only Sofia remained, sighing and putting a hand to her cheek as she assessed the two pieces left in the center. After a moment, she looked up at Micah, tilting her head curiously.

“Well? What do you think of this _wonderful_ turn of events?”

Micah sighed, scratching the back of his head, “Moving never sounded more appealing, honestly.”


End file.
